OutTakes from The Transformation of Emmett McCarty
by verseseven
Summary: Jack's Dream, Emmett's Birthday Party and more to come...
1. Happy Birtday!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks and credit to Stephenie Meyer her creativity and storytelling!

* * *

A/N: This is an out take from my story The Transformation of Emmett McCarty (at the end of chapter 19). I didn't include it in the main story because it was a bit of a sidetrack AND this story is pretty much fluff, while the main story is more adventure/drama. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Emmett!" my family cried out in unison. Esme began singing the Happy Birthday song and the others followed.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Emmett....Happy Birthday to you!"

"Awww, you shouldn't have!" I gushed in half delight, half embarrassment. It wasn't that I didn't like the attention, but it was so unexpected I didn't know how to respond.

"It's a family tradition to celebrate the first birthday after being transformed," Carlisle explained as he greeted me with a hug.

"How did you know today was my birthday? Even _I _forgot!"

"When Rosalie brought you to us, we looked in your wallet for identification to find out who you were. It had your birth date on it," Esme replied, putting her arm through mine and ushering me to the table in the center of the room.

On the table, surrounded by presents, sat a huge birthday cake with twenty-one candles.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Edward suggested, with a pat on the back.

I gave Edward a smirk because I knew what he was really suggesting – that I should wish for Rosalie and I to sort out our feelings for one another and soon....for Edward's benefit.

Rosalie was watching me intently. I gave her a wink and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped.

"Open your presents!" Esme exclaimed excitedly, handing me a small velvet box.

Remembering to control my strength, I gently lifted the lid of the box. It was an old, but expensive looking watch.

"It was my grandfather's watch," Esme explained, almost shyly. "My father gave me a few family heirlooms to pass on to my future children. I've given some to Edward and Rosalie. And now I'm giving one to you – my new son."

Touched at this expression of devotion, I gave Esme a hug. "Thank you, _Mom,_" I replied, looking at the watch. "Would you help me put it on?"

Esme beamed and fastened the leather strap around my wrist. It fit perfectly.

"Mine next," Edward insisted, handing me a package in the shape of a ball.

"Hmm...is this a kitchen sink?" I asked, shaking the present, despite it's obvious content.

Edward laughed at my lame joke. "No, it's a piano. Just open it already."

Tearing off the paper, I saw that it was a baseball signed with all the signatures of the Yankees 1935 roster. My eyes widened.

"How did you get _this_?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Edward shrugged. "It took a few weeks, but money talks, you know?"

It was an incredibly thoughtful gift. Edward knew of my love for sports, and especially for the Yankees. I punched him in the arm.

"Thanks, brother."

Edward rubbed his shoulder. "Oww.....careful, newborn."

I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of money...." Carlisle interrupted, handing me a small booklet.

Opening it up, I saw in the first sleeve was a Washington state identification card with my photo and the name Emmett _Cullen._ In the second sleeve was a book with the Cullen's bank account information and my name, giving me access to all of the family's financial accounts.

I was shocked at the meaning behind this. Carlisle trusted me....completely.

"What's mine is now yours, son," he said simply.

I was speechless. "Carlisle, I don't know what to say...."

"No need to say anything, Emmett. Happy Birthday," he replied.

I sighed, even though I had no physical need to exhale. My family's love and affection for me was definitely overwhelming.

Rosalie handed me the last present on the table. "It's not much, but I hope you like it," she said demurely.

Unwrapping the box, I reached inside and picked up a gold framed photo of me and Rosalie. Esme had taken the photo the first week after I arrived. Rosalie and I were standing outside, in the shade of a giant oak tree. I must confess, this was my favorite present because it was from Rosalie and it was a photo of the two of us together.

"Thank you, Rosalie," I replied softly, overcome with emotion, which was unusual for me.

I starred at the photo for a moment before looking up at Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Edward who were smiling at me in silence.

I knew what it meant to be part of a family. I had been a loyal and devoted member of the McCarty's. And they were a _good_ family. But, the Cullens had taught me more about kindness, compassion and unity than I had ever learned from my human family. It wasn't easy when I transferred my allegiance, after my transformation, but when I did, it was done wholeheartedly.

During this simple celebration of my birthday, seeing Carlisle's trust, Esme's devotion, Edward's friendship and Rosalie's love made me realize something.

Becoming a Cullen was the best decision I had ever made in my life.


	2. Jack's Dream

**A/N: This is an outtake from Chapter 1 of The Transformation of Emmett McCarty. Enjoy!**

The sun was setting, but my crew was still hard at work, chipping away at a boulder so we could eventually make a tunnel and continue laying railroad track.

It wasn't an easy part of our job, but it had to get done, and we labored as long as there was daylight. It was silent except for the clink clank sound of pick ax hitting rock. Everyone was too tired to talk, but my little brother Emmett was barely breaking a sweat. His usual cheerful face was replaced with one of restlessness. The work wasn't difficult for him, but it_ was _boring.

Describing Emmett as my "little" brother was misleading. He was _younger_ than I was, but he certainly wasn't_ little_. In fact, he was the biggest man I had ever seen. Even in my military days I'd never met anyone with such incredible strength. I often watched in awe, and with a little jealousy, at his ability to lift hundreds of pounds with such ease. No one wanted to brawl against Emmett, that's for sure. Although he never backed down from a fight, he wasn't a bully, either. Emmett was friendly and talkative, easy going. And he never complained, even if he felt unchallenged with our work.

I was sixteen when our parents died. I wasn't quite a boy, but I wasn't fully a man, either. I had to grow up fast. My brothers and I were split up to live with different family members for a few years until I was able to get a steady job at the saw mill and bring us all back together. Emmett was too young to remember us being separated, though. At the age of twenty I became the head of the McCarty household, guardian and caretaker to my seven younger brothers. We helped each other out, but I was the one responsible for the family.

It wasn't a traditional way of life for any of us, but we adapted. It was more important for us to be together than to live in a house where we ate dinner at the table and the kids had a bed time.

Hell, that's partly why Emmett followed me out here to Tennessee. The boy claimed he wanted a change of scenery, which I knew he did, but, Emmett wasn't a loner, he thrived in a family unit, He had always been closer to me, Walter and Randall than our other brothers. His loyalty to us was greater than even his own desires. And that's why that look of restlessness on his face bothered me so much. Emmett wanted more out of life and he deserved it, too. He was strong, but he also wasn't stupid. He knew a life working for the railroad only promised monotony, not adventure. Yet, he had worked with us for four years without a single complaint. I knew it was time for him to move on, but his dedication to our family probably pushed that thought out of his mind.

An explosion sounded in the distance, the sky grew dark and the crew disappeared except for Emmett. He continued to work, seemingly unaware of the change of atmosphere. Small stones began falling from the top of the boulder and I knew a rock slide was imminent.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "You gotta move!"

He stopped working and turned to face me.

"I'm not leaving you, Jack," he replied in a solemn voice.

I looked at this feet and they were in shackles. The chains led to a lock that I was suddenly holding in my hands.

My eyes widened in shock and fear. Rocks began falling on Emmett like rain drops and I screamed in protest, trying to run to help him, but was unable to move. Rocks piled over Emmett until he disappeared.

Slumping to the ground, I could only cry, "No, no, no..."

I woke up in a cold sweat. I wasn't a spiritual man, but the dream was clearly trying to tell me something.

It was time for Emmett to move on and_ I _was the one who was holding him back.


End file.
